


Bite It Like A Bulldog

by monkiainen



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/trek_rpf_kink/713.html?thread=798921#t798921">this</a> prompt @ trek_rpf_kink. I blame it on the flu medicine. Inspired by Bite It Like A Bulldog by Lordi which I was listening while writing. And I still can't believe I'm actually going to post this...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bite It Like A Bulldog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/trek_rpf_kink/713.html?thread=798921#t798921) prompt @ trek_rpf_kink. I blame it on the flu medicine. Inspired by Bite It Like A Bulldog by Lordi which I was listening while writing. And I still can't believe I'm actually going to post this...

Once the trailer door has slammed shut behind them, Chris turns to face Bruce, only to have himself slammed against the wall, Bruce’s lips crushing in his.

”What was that about, _son_?”

Chris shivers involuntarily for the rough edge in Bruce’s voice. He knows he’s been taunting the older man the whole day, but it seems Chris can’t help himself, not when Bruce looks so incredibly _hot_ in his Starfleet uniform.

”Nothing, _sir_.”

Bruce merely raises his eyebrow, his lips curving into what might described as a sneer.

”Nothing, you say? I’ll show you the true meaning of nothing before the day is over, sonny.”

Chris knows he could probably overtake Bruce if he wanted to – he is after all younger and more fit – but somehow he don’t want to. All Chris wants is to **obey** Bruce no matter what.

”Strip.”

Not more than a whisper, but yet powerful enough to make Chris do as he is told. Chris lets out a sigh once his throbbing cock is released from the tightness of his uniform, and reaches down _just to touch himself, just a little…_ and then Bruce steps forward, slaps his fingers away and bites Chris on the shoulder, hard.

“Now, be a good boy and your daddy will reward you.”

Bruce grips Chris from his shoulders, hard, and turns him to face the wall. Then, without a warning, Chris feels something blunt and hard and throbbing hovering just _there_ , inches away from his entrance.

“You haven’t been a good boy today, haven’t you? Wiggling your little ass right in front of me, teasing me, when you thought no one else was watching, eh?”, Bruce whispers in Chris’ ear, his hands wandering around Chris’ body, touching and feeling and pinching, but never **there** where the touch and friction is most needed. Chris whimpers low in his throat, trying to push himself even closer to the wall he’s facing and creating some friction against his throbbing cock, but Bruce is holding him _tight, so tight, ohmygod I never realised how well-defined he is under that uniform and he’s old enough to be my dad but I don’t really care because I’ve been wanting this the moment we started shooting and.._ and then all of a sudden Bruce shoves himself completely inside and to Chris it feels like the world is turning upside down because it fucking hurts like nothing before and it still feels so perfect and good and awesome the same time _and oh fuck he’s enormous, he’s fucking me with his enormous dick of steel and I don’t want this to ever end._

“Now tell me, _son_ , who’s your daddy?”

Chris tries to form words, but all he can think is _he’s still wearing the uniform_ and _god he smells so good_ and _I never thought the uniform would feel so **hot** against my skin_ and then Bruce starts to move and all Chris can think is _please don’t let this be yet another dream_.

“You didn’t answer my question, son. Tell me, **who’s your daddy**?”

“You are. You are. You are. Oh god please…”

Bruce changes his angle, and all Chris can see is stars when Bruce’s dick slams against his prostate over and over again. He can’t hear anything expect the beating of his and Bruce’s hearts, in synch to the rhythm Bruce is pounding to his body.

“Please what? Tell me son, so I can give it to you.”

Chris knows he’s babbling and laughing and moaning all at the same time, but he doesn’t care anymore. Not now when all his fantasies have miraculously come true, even if it’s only for this time.

“Please dad, I, I… I need to come so bad it hurts. Please give me that, please…”, Chris manages to whimper between the thrusts. He’s never been so _fucking_ hard in his life, not even during the lonely nights when all he had was his right hand and images of Bruce in his head. But this..

And then Bruce grips his already leaking cock, hard, and starts to pump in synch with his own pounding. Chris can feel the tension boiling down to his stomach, but he doesn’t want to let it go, not quite yet because this is probably the only time he gets to experience this.

“It’s okay to come, son, it’s okay. Be a good boy and come for your daddy, come for daddy. You’re such a good boy, you make your daddy proud. Now, just come for daddy”, Bruce rasps into his ear and bits his earlobe.

With a scream Chris finally lets go, coming so hard all he can see is whiteness _and jesusfuckingchrist I can feel him inside me_ and then Bruce screams as well, coming inside Chris with long spurts and Chris feels his legs to give over.

Once Chris wakes up, he finds himself all cleaned up in his bed, Bruce holding him close.

“Go to sleep son. I’m so proud of what you did today. You were such a good boy.”


End file.
